


Pete Wentz//Nice meeting you

by UnicornCooky



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, I dont regret this, Its made from a dream i had, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff, non gender specific, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I tried fixing this multiple times, but no matter how much I tried it still cut off the ending where he actually leaves the house + some of his contact name. So, this'll have to do, I guess. It's completed enough so that the work isn't left on a cliffhanger, but it still bothers me that it didn't work like I wanted to. Anyway, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pete Wentz//Nice meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I tried fixing this multiple times, but no matter how much I tried it still cut off the ending where he actually leaves the house + some of his contact name. So, this'll have to do, I guess. It's completed enough so that the work isn't left on a cliffhanger, but it still bothers me that it didn't work like I wanted to. Anyway, enjoy.

This is gonna be very short, and fluffy, because it was just this cute dream that I had that I really needed to write about

Your heart thumped hard in your chest. You didn't know who it was that your aunt wanted you to meet, but you did know that you got horribly nervous around new people and always ended up embarrassing yourself somehow. Apparently, your aunt was at work in her convenience store, when a few people she 'thought you'd like walked in, especially this one with blonde hair'. You sighed. She knew you hated those weird barbie chicks who always bleached their hair and wore blue eye contacts and talked all funny. But still, you put on your favorite outfit, and hopped into your car. As much as you wanted to stay at your own house all day, you'd be meeting at your aunt's place. As you drove off, you began to really think about who you may be meeting. Maybe it was one of those Barbie bitches. Sighing again, you ran your fingers through your hair. Hopefully it wasn't, your aunt knew you hated people like that...then again she could've been getting payback for that one time with the clown mask. Either way, you were on your way to her house, impatiently waiting for the drive to end. A quick stop for coffee and a pee break later, you finally arrived in your aunts driveway. Before you could knock on the door or even get out of your car fully, your Aunt came rushing out of the house and ran up to your car. "Aunt A/N, jeez!" You half-yelled "I'm coming! What's got you so worked up, anyway?" Your aunt just dragged you up the porch steps, quickly pulling you into the house, where you were greeted with the presence of a small, tattooed, blond man sitting on one of the couches in the living room. He was leaned back in his chair, typing away on his cellphone, but when you two walked in he shoved the device in his pocket and waved. Your eyes went wide and your throat closed up. "Y/N, this is Pete!" You aunt squealed. Pete smiled wide at you. "Hey! I'm Pete" You squeaked and threw your hand over your mouth, then mumbled "I'm Y/N..." You didn't have time to protest before Pete got up and wrapped you up in a tight hug. "Its so nice to meet you! A/N tells us so much about you! Every time she gets the chance she always says something about you! You sounded so awesome and I just couldn't wait to meet you!" You were shocked to find Pete rambling, and not yourself. "Trust me, I'm excited to meet you too! I'm a huge fan.." you blushed a little, thinking back to all the bandom social media accounts that you had that mostly revolved around Fall Out Boy. "Sweet! So you know my band then? Hang on, I wanna take a selfie with you, do you have Instagram?" Pete pulled away from you finally and looked at you with wide eyes filled with a childlike happiness. You nodded. Your aunt rolled her eyes at the two of you and walked off to her office, leaving you and Pete alone to do whatever you really wanted. Pete pulled you into another hug and grabbed his phone from his pocket, then held it above the two of you for a picture, and you smiled wide. "Okay, what's your username?" you told him, and a few seconds later your phone went off in your pocket with a notification from Instagram. 

PeteWentz started following you  
PeteWentz took a picture of you

Immediately your account was overflowing with followers, and you tried your best to follow back every one. After that you just hung out for a while, until Pete had to leave for the studio. "Hey, I gotta go, but what's your number? I wanna keep talking to you." you traded phones and both of you made your contact in the others phone. Yours wad just "Y/Nick/Name", but when Pete handed you back your own phone, there was a new contact under the name "Cookie Thumper!! ✌


End file.
